Kaleido Star 10 years later, chapter 2, an amazing new challenge
by Wobleschka
Summary: Sora has fallen from a trapeze and hurt her hip really badly. As her friends decide to visit her, something strange happens. The fool shows up to pick two new fools for the next production...


Kaleido Star 10 years later, Chapter 2. An amazing new challenge

Since many people want to visit Sora in the hospital, Yuri decides to take the bus out from the garage. It can take about 20 people, so that should be enough. Leila, Mei, Leon and Dio watch as he tries to back out of the garage with great effort. Leila thinks in her silent mind that it is lucky that he doesn't have the windows open, otherwise it would have been a lot of unwanted Russian lessons. Anyway, he finally manages to get the bus out on the parking lot and jumps out of it. "Yes, then she's ready for departure!" He says with some irritation in his voice and Leon walks up to him. "It may be better if I the bus, I have a D license drive afterall, and you seem to be too upset?" Yuri sighs loudly, he is right in what he says, but why should he admit that to him? Eventually, he hands over the keys to Leon. "It is the best, you are probably upset too, but you are actually calmer in the mind than I am, you always will be." Leon thanks for the trust and jumps into the bus.

As they drive around the corner, Leila sees Yuri is worried and gently wraps her arm around his shoulder. "It's strange about Sora. She has a strong impact on people, I suppose I have bothered you about this as much as many others, if not more. I just can't let go of the thought ... "Yuri looks at her, she looks as worried as himself, something he could never have believed the first time she and Sora met. He just nods in response and returns to stare at Leon's neck in front of him. "I understand that many people find it strange that we even became friends, me and Sora, but for me it is not strange anymore, she has proven to me that she is a golden phoenix that can rise from the ashes ... I wonder how things are going now ... "Mei gasps from the front seat and turns to Leila and Yuri. "Why can't you shut up! Of course she will be able to perform again, it is not possible to stop her, people have tried you see. "Mei quickly turns back to Leon and Leila smiles as she looks at her. When Mei first came to the circus, she was one of those who hated Sora the most, but when she managed to convince her she was as much in love with her as everyone else at the circus. She is really special, but after more than 10 years, that may no longer be a secret. "I don't usually think negatively, that's Yuri's job." Leila says quickly and Yuri shrugs at the accusation. "It's just that I'm worried about that "IF "again. What IF she can't perform, where are we then? "Mei giggles and turns to them again. "Who was it that always said" Why fear something when it won't happen? "Huh? It sure wasn't ME!" Leila grins a bit and removes her arm from Yuri to ruffle Mei's hair. "It is true, of course. You get bitter as you get older, that's fine ... "Yuri smiles and finally turns to Leila. "Leila Hamilton bitter? Few things I think don't dress you, but the role of bitter pussy ... Excuse me, but it doesn't! "Leila sighs and leans back in the seat again. He is right as usual. She should not be bitter, she who is only 28, but if you have 5 kids and a whining husband at home and then having to keep track of Sora on top of it, then it will be difficult even for her. "You're really cute Yuri, I think you should know that. Sora is lucky to have you with her every day. "Yuri laughs loudly. "You had a chance once, but just like I did, you chose Sora. Then there were some battles about who would win her heart. Not even Leon could win and he was still quite close a couple of years ago. No, in fact I won, but it's also the only time I've won in a lottery. "Mia laughs. "So that time when you and Leon took a bet on who was going to do the dishes you didn't win but did it for your goodness, is that what you say?" No one believes you. "Yuri can't help but giggle at Mia's statement. She's got a quick mouth, nothing he thought of the first time he saw her. "Nah, that time I won completely honestly. Leon is probably still enjoying himself, aren't you, mister french fry? "Leon smiles to himself, of course he was, he was very happy about winning that bet. "Now we're almost there." He murmurs absent-mindedly, trying to find a suitable parking space for a large bus. Mei and Yuri swear at the lack of places and Leila looks at Mia, completely silent. "hey Mia ..." Mia looks at Leila and tries to hear her over Mei and Yuri's swearing. "Yes?" Leila leans her chin in one hand as she thinks about what to say. "Does Ken know anything? He always cared a lot about her. "Mia shrugs. "I know as little as you do about that, Leila. Let's hope he does. "

As they enter the hospital, Kate meets them in the entrance. "Honestly, Leila! I didn't think that there would be switched roles like this. "Leila gasps. "What, is it so bad that she really can't perform at all ?!" Kate sighs. "Now it's Sora, but I don't think she can get up for a month anyway." Yuri gasps and is just about to say something when Dio and Leon grab his shoulders. "Calm down." Leon hisses. "We will come up with a maneuver that will make her so inspired that she flies out of the wheelchair!" Yuri shakes his head and looks at Leon. "We-!? So, me and ... You? "Leon nods. "A challenge for us bo ..." He looks up behind Yuri's shoulder when he suddenly hears a shimmering sound. "Yuri ... Do you also see a little guy next to you?" Yuri raises his eyebrow "Oh yeah so you see things now ..." He turns his gaze to the point Leon pointed out and interrupts. He widens his eyes. "NAAH Now we're starting for real, you know. Dad told me about this, you sorta lose your mind when you sit at an office all day ... "Leila turns to the guys and grins. "You are no fools, if anyone is a fool, he is." The little man spins in the air and bows deeply. "Greetings gentlemen. You may call me Fool, the spirit of the stage! The fact that you can see me means that you are chosen by the stage, you will do something totally twisted, but believe me, it will give currency if you can. Ask Leila. "Yuri smiles. "Ah Leila is already twisted, but to back from a challenge would never cross my mind, how about you Leon?" Leon pats Yuri on the shoulder. "I am already the strangest creature of the circus, so why not make that role even bigger! Let's do something big, Yuri Kiryan! And this is going to wake up sleeping beauty from her sleep, believe me. "Mia smiles broadly. "SLEEPING BEAUTY! But with a twist, guys, we are coming up with something. Now let's go and look at our princess! Then we'll work on the play! "The others nod and follow Mia. Sleeping beauty is going to be awoken!


End file.
